Welcome to The World Of MOTHER 3
by PsychicInu
Summary: [AU] Life is normal in Tazmilly, nothing ever happens. Same goes for the entirety of Nowhere Islands! What can happen? No one knows, and even if they did, they wouldn't believe it. It's the most peaceful place in the world! [INCLUDES OC]


**Inu: the final of the trilogy games of Mother, Mother 3. Though Mother 4 might be included if I find more time!**

**~START~**

"Ugh...where am I?" The girl groaned as she sat up, moving some of her short brown hair out of her face, she looked around. "Um...this isn't America..." She sighed and got up, looking around the small town. The girl wandered a bit around until she came across three boys, she quickly hid so she wouldn't be seen.

The first boy looked a bit nervous for some reason, he had blond hair styled in a cowlick. The second had orange hair styled similar to a ducktail but he seemed agitated. The final boy had semi-spiky brown hair and was laughing. "I'm telling you! You aere a chimera thing and you died! And so did mom!" The blonde told the orange haired boy, apparently, they were related.

"Lucas, why would that ever happen? Man, sometimes you have the weirdest nightmares!" The orange haired boy groaned. The blond, presummably Lucas, sighed.

"I'm not kidding Claus...it was scary..." Lucas muttered.

The brunette only chuckled. "It's okay Lucas! We all know that Claus doesn't think he'd ever be turned into an awesome chimera, that would be me to be that awesome!"

"Shut up Fuel! What do you know about chimeras?" The orange haired boy, Claus, asked the burnette, Fuel. The girl moved slightly from her position, basically trying to leave until she felt a small pain in the arm and let out a small cry. That caught the attention of all of them.

"Crap..." She whispered and tried to move again, there went her arm again!

"Hey Claus...I think someone's in pain..." Lucas muttered to his brother. Claus nodded in agreement, and they looked around. Claus finding her first.

"What the heck are you doing in a tree and who are you?" He asked.

The girl stayed silent, Claus sighed and helped her down the tree. "What? You don't talk or sometin'?" The girl shook her head. "Then you're like Lucas. Just freaking great, we found another shy person in Tazmikly!"

"That makes it equal right?" Fuel exclaimed. "Two shy and two awesome?"

"Heh, I guess you're right Fuel!" Claus laughed. Lucas sighed and walked over to the girl.

"Don't mind them...they're really arrogant, I'm Lucas by the way. That's my twin Claus and our friend Fuel." Lucas smiled.

"Hi...I'm Veronica.." Veronica smiled shyly at Lucas. Lucas looked back at his brother and friend, to find them stunned.

"How did he get her to...?" Claus started but didn't finish. Lucas chuckled.

"I guess shy people can talk to each other easier?" Lucas shrugged. "So Veronica...you look pretty hurt, I know our mom could help you!"

"Th-Thanks Lucas..." Veronica got up and followed them to a house. There were sheep and a small brown dog waited at the front door.

"Hey Boney!" Claus exclaimed. The dog jumped up and ran to his owners. "If you do a backflip I'll give you a treat." The dog started to pout.

"That's not fair Claus! You guys haven't even trained him to do tricks!" Fuel laughed.

"Exactly, he'll just have to learn himself!" Claus smirked. Little known to him, Boney didn't like that idea, so he bit Claus. "Ow! Bad dog!" Boney just smiled, wagging his tail left and right then went to his little dog house.

"Anyways...c'mon Veronica!" Lucas chuckled and led her inside. "Hey mom! We made a new friend today!" An extremely nice looking woman with long brown hair and a red dress smiled.

"Well, hello. I'm Hinawa, Lucas and Claus' mother, who might you be?" Hinawa asked politely.

Veronica smiled. "My name is Veronica!"

"I see. It's very nice to meet you, Veronica. You seem a little injured though, would you like me to help?" Hinawa pointed out. Veronica nodded and followed Hinawa to the living room. The house wasn't that big, though it didn't really need to be. For the family, it was perfect!

~A FEW WEEKS LATER~

Veronica remained in Nowhere Islands, not even caring to find a way back to her wrold. She lived with Tessie and sometimes helped bandage people up, though most of the time she was assigned to bandage Claus and Fuel, since Lucas is smart enough not to practically murder himself. "Wait, I just though of something!" Claus exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, mind sharing with the group?" Veronica asked.

"Yes. Fuel, why do you come all the way to Tazmilly from like the middle of Sunshine Forest?" Claus asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to stay over there?"

"I guess it would, but I'd get bored." Fuel shrugged. "Since it's just me and my dad, there's not much to do." Fuel just lived with his dad, Lighter. Weird that the two families got along extremely well. Lucas, Claus, and Fuel were all close. Flint (Lucas and Claus' dad) and Lighter (Fuel's dad) got along like brothers and Hinawa and Lighter's late wife, Coaleen, were also good friends. It made little sense to Veronica how two families could be so close but eh, who cares?

"I guess, but there's the hot springs over there!" Claus stated. "You have like total access! We can't go all the time cuz y'know...we live here!"

"We could, but we don't." Lucas pointed out. "You've never been, right Vero?"

"Yeah, no. I've never been to the hot springs here but I've been to some before." Veronica shrugged. "Y'know...my home world."

"Ugh, you sound like this is some stupid dream like Luc's stupid nightmares!" Claus complained. "What's next anyways Lucas? Sunshine Forest gets lit on fire with bombs and crap? And Fuel's house burns down?"

"Actually...yes." Lucas smiled sheepishly. Claus groaned.

"You have such a predictable mind!" Claus sighed.

"You shouldn't pick on Lucas, Claus." Veronica stated. "Because he can easily get back on you later."

"How exactly? He's Lucas for crying out loud!" Claus asked.

"You'd be surprised how evil Lucas can be!" Fuel laughed.

"How am I evil?" Lucas questioned, crossing his arms.

"There was that one time when we were in Sunshine Forest!" Fuel reminded Lucas.

Lucas shrugged. "That was once and we were sugar high, I don't exactly think that counts..."

"Whatever." Fuel sighed.

"See, Lucas is practically the most innocent thing ever!" Veronica smiled.

"Somewhat, yes. In terms of our family, that's very correct other than our mom." Lucas pointed out. "Tessie has told us that I was like our mom while Claus was like our dad."

"I didn't think of Flint as very reckless but he does seem like it." Veronica shrugged.

"You'd be surprised there too then, Vero." Claus chuckled. "Dad is extremely reckless! I mean, that's a good thing but still. Nothing really ever happens in Tazmilly, let alone Nowhere Islands itself!"

"That's why it's called NOWHERE islands, it's in the middle of NOWHERE." Fuel smiled.

"I'm sure something will happen eventually!" Veronica stated.

"The first actual weird thing to ever happen was you showing up." Lucas pointed out. "Our chances are slim, but something could happen."

**~END~**

**Inu: there, AU as crap with actual stuff and I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore...**


End file.
